Taking Flight On A Winter's Storm
by Shizukana Monsutaseji
Summary: A young member of an ancient & powerful race comes to Skyrim to grow. How will his presence affect the world of the Elder Scrolls? Only the Divines know...& me I might know. No official pairings.


Chapter 1: Taking Flight On A Stormy Day

"_Looks like a storms coming in."_

That was the shared thought passing from person to person on the street, like a hive mind they all noticed the tell-tell signs of a budding storm: dark clouds, the echo of thunder in the distance, & finally the pale flash of distant lightning. All most everyone saw this as an inconvenience; their day would be ruined just cause Mother Nature decided it was time for some rain. Only one person on the street relished in the prospect of the upcoming storm. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood drawn so it cast his face in shadow; there was an electric blue cross on the back of the jacket while the rest of the man's attire consisted of black cargo pants & combat boots. As the rain began to fall he tilted his head back to feel the drops of water on his face smiling slightly as rain kissed his face, in that moment he seemed truly happy with life but it was only a brief moment of bliss as he remembered why he didn't show his face. People would gawk at him like a freak of nature, just because of his skin; it wasn't his fault he had _jet black skin_. He might have been able to shrug this fact off if he was black but he wasn't. He was a mix(as far as he could tell) of Caucasian & Native American descent, in other words a half-blood (& he only used the term since he liked Percy Jackson), but he had a Native American name so he must be at least half Native American. Besides he liked his name; he thought it sounded cool like it was from an anime.

"_Yeah Skikoba might be able to pass off as Japanese." _The now introduced Skikoba thought with a mental sigh.

Honestly though how did a half white half native guy end up with pitch black skin? It made no sense what so ever, no matter how you looked at it. But even if he got stared at because of it he liked his skin; it just looked cool with his golden irises.Skikoba was almost tempted to throw his hood off right now but it was raining anyway, he would just get wet anyway.

"_**What's the matter with getting wet little one you should enjoy it."**_

Skikoba gave another mental sigh as he heard the voice in his head. He heard it whenever it stormed so he gave it the name Tempest, an old English name that meant storm... what it seemed fitting at the time, SCREW YOU NAME CRITICS!

"_**Truly a fitting name little one, but you could have picked a more...maiden-like name."**_

Did I mention Tempest was a girl? Seems kind of important now doesn't it?

"_It's not my fault that it stuck before I could change it Tempest~Chan. _I told her with a note of teasing in my voice.

"_**Hmph, if you are done with your teasing I have something important to tell you."**_

"_What is it?" _I asked with curiosity evident in my voice. Tempest sounded slightly happy & slightly sad at the same time, which was new for her (most of the time she just sounded haughty).

"_**This is no ordinary storm. This is YOUR AWAKENING STORM." **_Her voice contained equal amounts of joy & melancholy as she said this.

"_Huh, what do you mean Tem-" _All of a sudden my head rang with the sound of thunder & I dropped to the ground writhing in pain; agony surged through every fiber of my being as what felt like lightning coursed my body. The agony was followed by the sensation that I was leaving this world & I finally managed to black out, but not before hearing Tempest mutter _**"Sorry, little one".**_

"_**Awaken."**_

That was the sound that greeted me when I returned to consciousness, although it was more of a voice than a sound. A very familiar voice I might add, one that I was very pissed at.

"What the hell just happened Tempest?!"__I asked as I noticed that I wasn't in the street anymore, more like I was sitting in a thunder cloud...

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL AM IN A CLOUD?!"

Might of freaked out at first... a little bit.

"_**Calm down, you are not in a cloud. You are in your soul so to speak."**_

That shut me up quickly enough.

"I'm... in my soul?" I asked incredulously. There was no way that was possible!

"_**It is possible, storm-kin. You just experienced your Awakening Storm, so your mind is now in your "soul" so that we may speak." **_

"Okay just answer a couple of questions then: 1) What the hell is an Awakening Storm, & 2. Why did you call me 'storm-kin'. I think those are good questions right now don't you?"

"_**Then I will explain. An Awakening Storm is something all of our kind go through at our coming of age, it awakens our abilities & sends us to a different realm so we may grow, thus my use of the title storm-kin, which means that you are a fully awakened member of our race." **_

"What race are you talking about?" I was starting to accept all of this so I wasn't freaking out anymore, & I was curious this 'different realm' thing.

"_**Our race is an ancient & powerful one. We were worshiped as gods by many mortals because we **__**held **__**power over nature that man could only dream of. We are **__**known as **_  
_**Wakį́y**__**a, Kw-Uhnx-Wa, & animikii, but we are now called thunder birds."**_

"I. Am. A. Thunder. Bird. This is...FREAKING AWSOME! Wait, what realm am I going to?" That was a BIG question!

"_**One you know well, storm-kin, that is all I will say. We do not have much time till you arrive so this last part must be done with haste. I am the manifestation of your power & ancestral knowledge of a thunder bird's abilities, so you must absorb me to fully inherit your powers."**_

"...So this is the last time we will meet won't it?" I felt sorrow well up in me as I spoke. She had been my companion since childhood & now I had to absorb her. Life is fucked up.

"_**Yes, Goodbye...Shikoba." **_When she finished talking I felt power flood through me as my inherent power & knowledge coursed through my body. Suddenly I knew every thing I needed to know about my kind: our power & how do use them, our customs & rituals, & finally our history. It was so overwhelming that I blacked out...FOR THE SECOND TIME IN ONE DAY! COME ON ALREADY JUST LET ME STAY AWAKE FOR AT LEAST A FUCKING HOUR!

This time I woke up on a cart...with my hands bound? When did this happen? As I looked around I noticed that I was not alone in the cart; there were four others: a woman with pale skin & red hair was to my left who was also just waking up, a man with a gag on dressed in a dark outfit was to my left, in front of my was a blonde guy with a blue leather armor on, & to my front right was a man in rags with dark skin who looked scared out of his damn mind. Only one question was one my mind at the moment so I voiced it to no one in particular.

"Where am I?" The blonde guy looked at me when I spoke & said

"Welcome to Skyrim."

Chapter End

**A/N: What do you think? Read & Review!**


End file.
